


Bite Me

by Scarlet_Catcheen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, High School Student Eren Yeager, Humor, Not Shippy, One Shot, School Project, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Catcheen/pseuds/Scarlet_Catcheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie apocalypse has never been so normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a school project for my English class.

_Well, bite me if this is a dream._

That was what I thought the first moment I stepped out of the panel house me and my family lived in. The image I saw outside sunk deep in my mind. It went so deep that I could never forget it and that would’ve normally bothered me, everyone in my place would, but somehow, I found it just… normal. It became normal so strangely quickly and almost immediately that I never realized how fucked up it actually was. The world full of dead bodies, rotting flesh and the hideous smell of death filling the otherwise empty streets.

That became normal to me.

I remember the shock and the sudden urge to vomit when I first walked out of the house. It was Wednesday. Wednesdays usually sucked since they were the middle of the work week and always passed by painfully slow. Although this day was especially horrible.

My parents and half-sister went to visit our friends in the neighboring state. I was supposed to go as well if it wasn’t for the illness I got at school (some stupid flu or something). They should have gone for the weekend and come back by Sunday evening. But they didn’t.

Sometime during the Monday afternoon I concluded that my family won’t come back anytime soon. They didn’t reply on texts nor did they answer my phone calls. I was nervous, then anxious and with the time passing and still without any answer, I got scared. For the first time in years, I was really, seriously scared.

I decided to crawl out to actually see sunlight again and buy some groceries. I hoped that a contact with people might calm me down and help me think straight, not under fear. Too bad I knew nothing about the zombie apocalypse casually ongoing outside.

As soon as I leaved the apartment and stopped in the hallway, a human-like smelly creature immediately made its way up to me. When I first saw it, I remember, I was paralyzed with fear and no sense for science fiction at all.

And that was the moment I met him – the guy who saved my ass multiple times.

He appeared out of nowhere and smashed the creature’s head with a pan. The unusual weapon gave a dull sound as it nearly split the head in two pieces. I stared at the scene, horrified.

“I don’t know how about you, kid,” the stranger said, “but I’d do anything except standing like a fucking icicle and get myself eaten. But suit yourself if it’s your style,” he waved his hand dismissively and was about to leave when I finally put some words together.

“Wait! What the hell was that? Is this some fucked up Canadian joke or-“

“You seriously don’t know?” he cut me off. I simply shook my head. “Oh. Well. Bad for you, kid. It’s fucking zombie apocalypse out there,” the man stated.

We stared at each other for a while before I spoke up again.

“So… no baseballs bat. A pan, huh?”

Smooth.

My savior raised one narrow eyebrow as he observed me with the purest what-the-fuck-dude look I’ve ever seen.

“One would think that a ‘thank you’ for saving your dear ass would be enough, but here you go, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” I protested.

“And guess what, I don’t care. You go with me or stay for a Deadman party?”

I furrowed my brows and wondered. Should I panic? Should I cry and be desperate? Should I act like every confused movie character who just found out there’s a real zombie apocalypse outside?

This world was never about slow decisions anyway.

I left my apartment door behind and followed him.

“Already wanted to check if you don’t have another Frozen time.”

“Where are we going?” I asked, ignoring his sarcastic tone.

“Hell if I knew,” he shrugged.

This was getting better and better.

“Thank you,” I said quietly, “um, for… saving my dear ass, I guess.“

He spared me a glance before nodding.

“Save your thanks for later, kid. Now find yourself a weapon so I don’t have to babysit you.”

“I’m not a-“

“Did I already mention that I don’t care?”

I frowned at him, receiving only a smirk in response.

“Levi, by the way.”

“Huh?” I looked at him questioningly. He rolled his eyes in return.

“Name’s Levi, brat. When exactly did you arrive from Mars?”

“Just yesterday. And it’s Eren,” I replied in a mocking honesty.

If anything, travelling with this guy may be fun, I thought.

 

The zombie apocalypse has never been so normal.


End file.
